Beside Myself
by SalomSoul
Summary: Ceil Phantomihive was beside himself in confusion. lemony goodness ensues !


Ceil Phantomhive was beside himself with disbelief.

Should he not be dead as of now?

Shouldn't he be burning in hell?

Shouldn't his demon be killing him?

And yet- he was high and warm in Sebastian's arms.

"Seba-" he tried before the demon butler cut him off.

"I know you're terribly confused young master, but shouldn't we get you some clothes before anything else?"

Ceil blushed and curled into him in memory of earlier things.

_Sebastian leaned in. Ceil closed his eyes and sat still- as if on an impulse. A certain part tingled at a feathery touch, and Ceil squeaked in surprise. Sebastian grabbed that certain spot- making him cry out. _

"_Do- _nnh_!- dooon't-!"_

_Ceil was at a loss. Why did it feel so good?! He squirmed and pawed at Sebastian's large, kneading hands._

"_P-please s-s-stop-!"_

_He mewled turning a deep apple red. Sebastian paused- taken aback by his charges begging. He lifted his hand and took ceils smaller one into it. Gently kissing the tiny digits he said:_

"_You need not fear me, ceil."_

_With this he striped the boy of his shirt, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. Ceil shook silently in tears as the demon found one pert nipple. And the demon- not missing a thing- kissed those tears away. The younger- now being completely naked shook as the soft breeze touched his exposed body. Sebastian pulled the small earl close- shielding him from the summer air. Ceil immediately sank into the demons heat- ceasing his shivers. Sebastian then began to touch Ceils sensitive skin- eliciting a small sweet gasp._

"_Please…."_

_He whimpered, so very child-like. Sebastian frowned. To what extent had those occult people abused his charge before he was summoned? A tear slipped silently down the younger's round face, wetting his hand slightly. Sebastian continued felling his charge. He would make him forget that these things could hurt. He'd __**show**__ him. Only him- demon to Ceil Phantomhive- dog of the Queen._

"_Please s-stop…." _

_Ceil sniffled helplessly once more, shaking again. Sebastian's hand touched him _there_ again and he couldn't stifle a small mewl of pleasure. This made the demon smile, he liked that small sound. So he proceeded to hold Ceils member firmly- creating a slow slide tug rhythm._

"_Noooo….."_

_Ceil moaned clasping onto the demon which he sat on. The Earls eyes widened as he felt his climax nearing._

"_I-I feel w-weird-!"_

_He cried out in a high breathless voice._

"_It's not weird- it's _good_." _

_Sebastian purred seductively, teasing Ceil even more._

"_N- aaah~!"_

_The Earl cried his release loudly. Sebastian smiled, satisfied with his, ehem….. Handiwork. Ceil breathed heavily._

"_W….. What _was _that….?"_

"_That, Ceil, is pleasure."_

_He smirked, pulling ceil close to clean him off. The child blushed fully- looking at his demons hand._

"_I-I'm sorry…."_

_He squeaked- remembering how lewdly he'd acted._

"_It is to be expected of your first time."_

Ceil shuddered visibly, raking his small fingers into Sebastian's uniform, burying his face into the demons shoulder. Sebastian glanced down, and wrapped his jacket tighter around his human bundle.

"Ceil."

The earl shivered again, chancing a look upwards at his demon. Sebastian forced a smile. He would need to teach Ceil more pleasure soon- to dispel all his fears. Ceil looked worried at the demons tenseness. Had he done something bad? He mentally slapped himself. Where had his pride gone!?

"Hush, Ceil. I'll tell you something good."

…………Screw pride.

"Were going to my home."

"Hell?"

"Where else, my kitten?"

Ceils face darkened at the comment. He wasn't a kitten, dang it! He curled up once more. Sebastian grinned. Ceil didn't know just how much more like a kitten he looked when he did that. All pouty and small. Then the younger said- in a whisper so small only a demon who was close could hear-

"I'm scared."

"Oh kitty,"

He glanced down at his bundle.

"Nothing but sheer ecstasy and lust shall befall you when you're with me."

Ceil blushed so hard his ears turned red. Even his skinny little neck was tinted a shade of crimson. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"Quit teasing m-me!"

He shouted indignantly, only serving to amuse Sebastian more.

Apron arriving in hell- Ceil found out that Sebastian was indeed a high class demon. In fact- he was second only to Satan himself. He was the prince of hades. Once he was in the royal suite of his demon, he stewed in his thought about what was to come. He grimaced. Such was the way of demons to lie. So would he treated as a favored pet- or used a fun plaything to torture.

'Click'

The door closed just loud enough for Ceil to hear.

"Guess I'll find out soon."

He thought to himself. The previous earl had not sat anywhere, only stood were Sebastian had left him. Fearing to bring on Sebastian's demonic wrath. So the demon prince saw this- he sighed in disapproval.

'Already?! I made him angry already?!'

"Ceil."

The boy shivered- wincing when the prince reached out to him. Disgruntled- Sebastian sighed once more.

"Ceil. What do you fear?"

Then more softly he soothed,

"Don't my words ring true? Do you not believe me?"

With wide eyes Ceil shook his head desperately, griping at the hem of his new night-shirt.

"I…. I just don't know what to do! I _can't_ do anything!"

Sebastian sympathized. What human wouldn't be scared standing in the center of hell?

"Oh Ceil…… I'll always be with you all the time, always…."

Sebastian purred caressing Ceils soft, round cheek.

"Because we have forever."

Ceils eyes got damp and shiny, and his lip trembled even as he bit into it. When he reached up to grasp the princes hands- he snapped them back down, not sure if he was supposed to touch his new master.

Master.

It was a new word for Ceil. It was cold, as it should be- yet warm. Because it described Sebastian. Sebastian frowned once again and cupped the boys face in his hands- making Ceil look him in the eyes.

"You're not wrong! So don't act like you're not worthy, I'm a demon for goodness sake!"

Ceils face scrunched up in an effort not to cry. And of course- he failed miserably. Sniffling and sobbing like the child he was. He flung his arms up asking to be held. The prince scooped him up instantly cuddling and cooing to him.

"Sssh….You're ok, it's ok… I'm right here…."

Ceil cried harder, sobbing and hiccupping rather loudly, as well as griping onto Sebastian for all he was worth. Sebastian carried his weeping charge to the large bed and sat down, laying Ceil on his lap. He then reached down under the boys' night-shirt and began stroking him. A strangled gasp slipped past Ceils lips. And before he could process it- he was stark naked once again.

"Oooh...… Sebast- aaaah!"

Cried out the younger.

"See? You're all right now…… it was nothing. And doesn't this feel good?"

"Y- nnh! – Yes….!"

He gasped holding onto Sebastian's free arm. Sebastian promptly flipped his small pet onto all fours- and warned him:

"This may hurt some…."

"I- aah!- I trust y- nnh! - you!"

Ceil whimpered- trying to breathe properly. Sebastian nodded softly and leaned down- proceeding to lick Ceils entrance. Ceil squealed in surprise as Sebastian prodded him softly. He squirmed- trying to get away- but it was no use. For Sebastian held his hips in place- lapping even softer to reduce discomfort. Soon Ceil panted out-

"Nnh… I-I feel…. Ahn! W-w-weird a-again-! Aaah!"

"That's a good thing."

Smirked the demon. He then pulled out and slipped one finger into Ceil.

"…!!!"

Ceil bit into the sheets to muffle his cry. Oh, how it hurt! Sebastian ignored Ceil for a moment- aiming to make him produce more beautiful sounds of pleasure. In, out, in, out, in-

"Aaaaaah!!"

Then Sebastian knew he'd found Ceils prostate. He nudged the bundle of nerves again- eliciting a shudder and several mewls.

"Does it feel good here?"

He asked softly- accentuating 'here' with another thrust of his fingers.

"y- Ah! _Ah!_ _**Aah!**_"

Sebastian smirked devilishly.

"Are you about to cum?"

"C-mmh-cum..? Ahn!"

The demon prince wanted to laugh so much.

"It's _this_."

He said tugging on Ceils member just as he thrust into his prostate with a great amount of force, causing the ex-earl to convulse and scream his name as he came hard into the princes' hand.

"THAT- Ceil- is cuming."

He smirked, giving his soiled hand a lick.

"!!!"

'That is so nasty in SO many ways!'

"Don't d-do such a d-dirty thing-!"

He squealed- cleaning his demons hand with a sheet. He then blushed a bit more and looked away. Sebastian smiled warmly. How kind Ceil was to him despite it all.

"Now that's a good boy, wasn't that good?"

"M-my ass h-hurts…."

Ceil sniffled- trying to be mad0 but failing miserably. Sebastian just laughed scooping his new lover up and kissing him.

"But it DID feel good, right?"

"Maybe…."

Sebastian smirked.

"You mean defiantly, Ceil."

Sebastian corrected, kissing Ceil full on- tongue and all.


End file.
